


Uncomplicated

by Phygasm (Phylix)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Oral Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phygasm
Summary: Through the bathroom door, he could hear their muffled voices speaking in hushed tones. Light shone through from the bottom of the door, and he watched a set of feet pass by. Pacing. Hanzo's heart thumped inside his chest hard with every passing second. Honestly, how long did it take to decide to let your boyfriend nail your brother?





	Uncomplicated

It was a trap. Hanzo knew it now. 'Ever been eaten out' was not something that someone asks in the heat of an argument about how many orgasms a person has had in a row. He should not have answered with the obvious 'We are eating out now.' He should have just said a simple yes and changed the subject.

Now that he was back in Genji's room (of all places). The pair had dragged him out of the bar (almost kicking and screaming), back to Hanamura Castle straight past all the guards. Genji had deposited Hanzo onto his bed and then fucked off into the bathroom with the American. Now, the pair was silently behind that door, doing who knows what. Well, Hanzo knew what they were most likely up to, it's just he was not interested in thinking of his brother giving the hairy man oral services.

Hanzo looked down at his hands and frowned. The rum and coke were to blame. The Blackwatch agent had insisted that he try something other than his traditional sake, and now Hanzo was paying for it. The drink tasted more like soda than it did alcohol, which was the problem. The liquids slid past his lips easily and left his belly warm. Now, his face felt hot, and he was slightly numb around his lips. Overall, it was not an unpleasant feeling. He did not like the loss of control that fluttered around inside his brain.

It wouldn't be difficult to leave, he mused. His room was adjoining, and he could walk out at any moment and say no to this whole farce. His legs would not cooperate though, keeping him tethered to the spot. Excitement pooled in his belly at the thought of what Genji and the agent--Jesse were planning for him.

It was foolish for anyone to assume Hanzo a virgin. He made that clear earlier in the evening when conversations turned to the more private nature of his life. He divulged the information, much to the chagrin of his brother that one of the guards Father had hired last year for their summer tour had the honor of deflowering the prince.

Haru had been pleasant enough, Hanzo stated while downing another glass of the amber-colored liquid. He was there whenever Hanzo wanted some companionship the whole two months he traveled and more importantly, he wasn't a complete bore. 

Sex was adequate. It scratched an itch that had been building inside Hanzo, and Haru was not one to ever complain. Besides, Hanzo had other things to worry about beyond getting railed on a nightly basis. Hanzo was nothing like Genji. His brother kept a long queue outside his door of men and women and omnics, each one equally as eager to sit on his dick. 

Hanzo was the heir. He was the eldest son and the face of the entire Shimada clan. He had the burden of dealing with all the toils of the clan. Focusing time for sex could not be a priority. Not now. Not ever.

It wasn't as if sex was that exciting anyway. Haru jackhammered into his tight snatch, bending him over whatever surface that was available. He would pant and grunt hot, sticky words into the back of Hanzo's neck and threaten to fill him full of his spunk. It always ended the same, Hanzo feeling that itch still inside, but now he was sticky with lube and body fluids running down his thighs.

Hanzo played with the ends of his black t-shirt before deciding to pull it up and over his head. He discarded it to the corner. It was Genji's shirt anyway, he reasoned. He was returning it now. Plus, the humidity of spring was palpable that night. He would not be judged for sitting shirtless, leaving his slightly sweat covered pecs out in the sweet night air.

The two men had yet to emerge. Through the bathroom door, he could hear their muffled voices speaking in hushed tones. Light shone through from the bottom of the door, and he watched a set of feet pass by. Pacing. Hanzo's heart thumped inside his chest hard with every passing second. Honestly, how long did it take to decide to let your boyfriend nail your brother?

It was true, Hanzo was a little more complicated than most in every aspect of his life. He had high expectations when it came to the people that surrounded him at all times. Hanzo did not think though that being clean and well-groomed were bizarre requests. He was also the eldest son of a crime family, which made his liaisons less frequent than most. There was very little to be nervous about, especially when his brother set him up. 

So why was he so worried?

Jesse would already be well aware of Hanzo. The man was a Blackwatch agent, and Hanzo's transactions were well documented and not a secret from anyone. He had no criminal record. (It was challenging to have any public record when your family bankrolled the entire town.) Genji's reputation made things more complicated, but his exploits happened more in the tabloids, where reporters could be easily bought or sold.

A clean record did not mean Hanzo was hiding anything about himself. He was the eldest child of the Oyabun, the crown prince of this empire. It was impossible for dirt to stick to him.

His hands reached up and cupped one of his pecs. His thumb traced along the thin line of scar that ran along the underside and shivered. Hanzo rather liked his scars. They were unique to him, and unlike the other scars that littered along his body, these he chose for himself. He wore them with pride. The barely visible, thin white lines were his choice. 

And still, so sensitive. Hanzo's calloused thumb rubbed along the hardening, pink nub, ahis mind traveling to his companions in the bathroom once again. His muscular brother and that burly American, both men so powerful looking and strong--

"Getting started without us, Anija?"

Hanzo's eyes shot up and found Genji, leaning against the frame of the door. The younger man smirked wickedly as Hanzo frowned. "Maybe if you did not keep me waiting as long as you did, I wouldn't resort to touching myself."

Genji laughed and moved over to the bed, sitting near Hanzo. "Brother, if you would only touch yourself more, you wouldn't be so wired up all the time." Genji's hand slipped around Hanzo's back as he leaned his head on the other man's shoulder. He felt Genji shift behind him, holding him near but not pinning him down. Never pinning him down. "I didn't know you weren't getting it, or I would have helped sooner," Genji's voice was soft as he mumbled out the words with all the tenderness of the world. His breath tickled at the small hairs at the back of Hanzo's neck. "Let me make it up to you. Let us?" He whispered.

Hanzo shivered. He gave a single nod as he felt the warmth spread through his core. His thighs rubbed together as he leaned into his brother further. 

"Are you wet?" Genji purred out and sat up straighter, allowing Hanzo's head to recline onto his shoulder. His hands traveled slowly over the big expanse of Hanzo's chest and his well-defined abs. Genji's hand dipped lower, his soft, strong fingers teasing at Hanzo's waistband. 

For what it was worth, Hanzo grunted and tried to relax. Genji's hands were warm against his stomach, but still, he twisted himself into knots as he tried to keep his breathing even. 

"You've never let me do this to you before, Anija," Genji whispered into his ear as his skilled hands worked open the top button of his jeans. "I wanted so badly to feel your thighs around my face as I lap up all your sweet juices."

Genji's hand dipped into his pants and cupped his sex and Hanzo gasped. He arched his back and leaned further into Genji's body as he felt those long fingers trace against his slick sex. To his credit, Genji gasped as his fingers explored, spreading his lips and dipping into his folds, touching him in a way that felt so wonderfully right. Hanzo was wet. His underpants already clung to his skin. Genji's fingers moved easily along, spreading his juices and rubbing against Hanzo's erect cock.

"I remember when you first started, Anija." Genji pressed soft kisses along Hanzo's temple as he worked his brother. "You were so proud of your pretty cock, eager to show how much it had grown. You would come into my room without any pants on. God, you made me so hard, Hanzo. It took everything I had not to bend you over my bed and fuck you right then and there. I wanted that pretty cock of yours in my mouth."

Hanzo moaned and thrust his hips into Genji's hand. "Please...brother…" His voice cracked as Genji's free hand slipped the pants further down his hips. Hanzo lifted himself and let Genji remove the rest of his restricting clothes and exposing all of his body to the night air. His hand moved back to Hanzo's mound, stroking him in his hand again.

Hanzo whined and arched his back, wanting very much to tell Genji that was his fantasy as well. How much he wanted Genji's plush pink lips wrapped around his cock, wanted his tongue against his opening. God, how many nights had he dreamed of his own brother kneeling between his legs after a night on the town and deciding that Hanzo was the only one he needed. That Hanzo was the only person in the world that could satisfy his needs.

"Ain't that a sight," Jesse's velvety voice echoed through the room. Hanzo's eyes shot up and caught him where Genji had been only moments before, naked save for the cowboy hat. His cock stood out, proud, and firm from his belly. Hanzo gaped as he watched his hips swish as the man stepped forward and his large cock bobbed freely. He was larger than any man Hanzo had seen before in nearly every way. Broad and bulky, His chest was a thick thatch of hair from his pectorals down to his cock and balls. It practically begged to be touched, yearned for Hanzo's hands to roam freely against the hair and hold it in his hands. 

Hanzo felt desire bubble up inside him. But those hungry eyes were not on his. McCree's eyes lingered lower, watching as Genji's skillful fingers traced either side of Hanzo's lips and spread him open.

Hanzo gulped and closed his knees, trying to hide away from the other man's sight.

"Don't mind me none. I am mighty fine where I am." Jesse laughed and settled back against the wall. He spat into the palm of his hand before he reached down and began to touch himself with slow, even strokes. "Gotta agree with your brother though; I very much would like to have you in my mouth."

Hanzo barely noticed the way Genji's hands traveled up his thighs and gripped his knees, urging them back open. Or maybe he did know. Perhaps he wanted both men to see him so eager and hard without them doing anything to him. Once again, Genji's fingers opened up his dripping lips to show off his bright red cock and hole for Jesse. "I bet he is a screamer," Genji purred into Hanzo's neck. Genji's fingers moved to either side of his cock and stroked along the lips of his pussy, pulling him apart and teasing at his hole without ever touching him there. 

Genji's thumb rolled down Hanzo's cock, pulling back the hood before taking it between two fingers and stroking him. "And you've never done this to yourself?"

A flush crept over Hanzo's features as he leaned further into Genji, loss in the bliss that came from just his fingers. "Of course I have, Genji. I am not a fool. I know my own body." He thrust up, eager to show them both. Warmth spread through his spine as Genji kissed along his neck. Hanzo could feel the slick drip down onto the sheets below him. He felt both men's hungry gazes on his body and the desire boiled inside him, heating him in a way he never thought possible.

"Ah, I see," Jesse crawled onto the bed and lingered near the edge. He tipped his hat back and gave a crooked smile. "He's stroked himself something good before, got a little something out of it. You ever clamped down hard on a cock before? Squirted your pretty juices all over another man's face?"

Hanzo squirmed back, further into Genji's arms. He felt something hard pulse at his back. "I have-" He lied.

"You ever scream so loud your brother could hear it in his room?" Jesse took a single dainty ankle in his big hands and lifted it to his mouth and kissed slowly along the inside. "Ever have a man take you apart at the seams?"

Hanzo shivered and felt another rush of warmth spread over Genji's fingers and drip down his crack. He was wet enough to slick up both holes, his mind screamed. He could take both men with just the juices of his own body. "Not so much," He admitted.

Genji chuckled and kissed down Hanzo's neck as Jesse slowly moved up his leg. Duel lips pressed into him, one at the crease of his neck, the other on his knee. Both sets of lips moving to his core. Genji spread Hanzo's lips open again before rubbing a single finger against his needy entrance. "We could both fuck you, Hanzo," Genji stated. "You would like that, wouldn't you? Sandwiched between us."

Hanzo gasped. It was as if Genji had read his mind. He reached down, finding his nipples and tweaking them as Genji spoke. He was always sensitive here, loving it when he played with himself — enjoying the wetness that came whenever he pinched and pulled at the dusty pink nipples. He nodded. "Want that-"

Jesse chuckled again, kissing along Hanzo's inner thigh. "Stop giving him ideas, Genji. Gotta start with one thing before you throw another at him." He rubbed his cheek along Hanzo's thigh. The scratch of his beard against Hanzo's sensitive skin was almost too much. It sent shocks of electricity coursing through Hanzo's needy body. 

And McCree waited. 

He waited until he caught those big, dark eyes on him and smiled once again. Hanzo's pupils were blown so wide. His eyes looked almost entirely black. "Give his tits some attention, Genji. You always talk about how pretty they are."

Jesse reached out then, gripping Genji's wrist and moved it away from Hanzo's pussy. Hanzo whined from the loss of contact, only to let out a strangled moan as the other man took Genji's dripping fingers into his mouth and sucked them dry. 

McCree took both fingers into his mouth and lapped at them from root to tip. It was obscene, the way his pink tongue lapped at the tips before he wrapped his mouth around both fingers and suckled Hanzo's juices clean. With an obscene slurp, McCree released the fingers, then guided Genji's hand to his hair.

Everything moved as if in slow motion. Genji gripped tight to the dark brown locks and pulled, edging McCree closer and closer to Hanzo's body until the elder Shimada could feel the hot, wet breath against his mound. McCree's tongue flicked out of his mouth, barely grazing at Hanzo's erect cock. Hanzo's cock, in turn, pulsated. He could feel his heart thudding heavily in his chest, and in turn, his cock bobbed with every heavy beat along side it.

And McCree's brown eyes watched him. Mischief played on his features. He opened his mouth wide and lapped at him from root to tip over and over again. As if his body were candy.

Hanzo squirmed. He whined and tried to move his arms, but Genji had him pinned. Genji's long legs were wrapped around Hanzo's, keeping his knees open nice and wide for the man now mouthing at Hanzo's erect cock. Genji's arms stayed around Hanzo as well, pulling him back into his arms and holding him so firmly, his free hand cupping Hanzo's tit and drawing soothing patterns into his heated skin. Sure, if Hanzo wanted to, he could break loose. He could kick out with his legs and break the hold Genji had on him, but to his surprise, he did not want to do that. Hanzo wanted to stay here, pinned with Genji's hard cock pressed into his back and this other, strange man blowing hot air onto his body and making him wail with anticipation.

And then warm, soft lips surrounded his cock. They wrapped around him. He could feel the press of his tongue and the suction of his mouth and...

And...

Hanzo forgot to breathe. He stared as the man bobbed his head slowly, suckling greedily on his cock. McCree bobbed his head in a way that Hanzo never hoped to see. The hormones had done so much for him, giving him the body he had always desired, but he was no fool. He knew medical science could only give him so much of a cock, and here was this man, moaning and suckling and making such lewd noises with his mouth. It was more than Hanzo had ever imagined.

Genji's hand moved out of McCree's hair and moved up to cup the other side of his chest. Calloused fingers pinched and rolled his nipples. Fingers traced along his scars, just as Hanzo's fingers had done earlier. Groping at his body.

"Anija," Genji breathed into his neck. "Do you know how long I have waited to do this? How many nights my cock demanded to feel your walls surrounding it? No one else has ever satisfied the itch I get from just watching you train. Watching you bath. Watching the way you would sit so nice and proper next to father."

It suddenly did not matter that there were guards posted at either end of the hall. It did not matter that the walls of his room were so paper-thin that everyone in Shimada castle would be able to hear. Hanzo let out such lewd noises, spreading his knees wider, feeling the press of the man's chin against his cleft. 

Grooming was always something Hanzo prided about himself. He was not a man that liked the scratch of hair anyone on his body that wasn't his head. But damn. McCree's beard was soft against his skin, tickling against his folds and increasingly getting more and more damp from his juices.

Hanzo's hands clenched at his sides, wanting to reach out and grip that man's hair tight between his fingers as he rammed his cock down McCree's throat. He wanted to pull hard enough that the man would make noises, and he could feel the vibrations against his core. 

Genji must have understood. He chuckled and nuzzled against Hanzo's neck. "You are getting quite vocal, brother. Do you need something to occupy your time? McCree isn't done. I bet he wants to taste more of you."

Hanzo gasped and opened his mouth, wanting to vocalize that McCree already tasted him. Already the American's mouth was lapping at his sex.

Then, he felt it.

He felt McCree's tongue. It moved away from his aching, throbbing clit and dipped lower. McCree's mouth left Hanzo's cock and blew fluttery kisses against his folds before darting out and flicking back into McCree's mouth. McCree's tongue circled back again, nipping at Hanzo's folds as he suckled. 

Hanzo's hands shot out and clung to those thick waves of hair, his nails scraping against the other man's scalp in a way that must've hurt. But a grumbling moan erupted from the other man and vibrated into Hanzo's needy body.

"He's talented, wouldn't you say, Anija?" Genji nuzzled sweetly against Hanzo's before sharp teeth grazed against the juncture where his shoulder and neck met. His brother began to roll his hips, grinding his hardening cock against the small of Hanzo's back. "Be nice now."

Genji's hand rolled down Hanzo's arm, tracing out the pattern of his tattoo before his interlacing his fingers over the back of Hanzo's hand. Hanzo released the American's hair with that and leaned further into Genji, allowing himself to get swept up in those warm, soft lips over his own. 

It was rhythmic, the way McCree's tongue danced over his skin and lapped up the juices that spilled forth. He rolled along the edges of Hanzo's opening, darting between his folds before taking the soft flesh into his warm mouth and suckled.

Hanzo's knees rattled. His toes flexed against the sheets, torn between wanting that sweet mouth back over his engorged cock and pressed right at his opening. "Fuck me," Hanzo's voice came out a strangled whisper. "I can't--I need-" 

He was babbling now, unable to vocalize precisely what he wanted, but knowing it involved one of them mounting him soon. It was just too much. The need to be filled mounted. He wanted those strong arms wrapped around his body. He wanted to feel skin slapping against his own, right on the brink of driving him into complete madness. 

"Genji," Hanzo whined. McCree's steady hand moved up, holding his thighs open as he worked him slowly with his mouth. Hanzo could feel wetness spilling down his crack, unsure if it was the spit of the man above him or his own body's. He whined and whimpered, arching his back more. "Please!" The word shot out of him, ragged and needy.

Genji merely chuckled. "In do time, Anija. Right now, he is going to take you to the stars. You want that, don't you?"

Hanzo couldn't respond. He couldn't nod his head or flex away. Two large fingers probed at his hole before sliding in with ease. Hanzo keened. He whined and whimpered and flexed his body, trying his damndest to get more of them into his tight snatch.

McCree's lips moved up, taking Hanzo's cock back into his mouth and suckling noisily at him while those fingers pumped. They twisted and scissored and speared him.

It all came too fast. Hanzo barely had time to register the cresting wave before it was upon him and he screamed out, his legs clamping hard around the man's head as his neithers began to quiver and spasm, his muscles locking down as the world crashed down around him.

Hanzo's ears rang. His body tingled. Genji's arms wrapped around him, holding his body to his brother's as everything swirled, keeping Hanzo tethered to this world. 

Soft lips pressed against his sweaty temple. He would feel the rumbling in Genji's throat as the other spoke, but his mind was in too much of a haze. He could not hear him.

Not that it mattered. Hanzo nuzzled into Genji as his legs slowly turned to jelly. He released McCree. It did not matter. McCree just moaned as he lapped at the juices that spilled from Hanzo's body, cleaning him free of his sex.

"What do you think?" The American was speaking, not to him but to Genji.

"I think my Anija is the most beautiful creature in the world right now," Genji's voice was soft against his brow. Hanzo smiled at that. He was beautiful.

The world came back into focus. Hanzo pushed back the desire to fall into blissful slumber when he felt something hard grinding against his back. Genji's erection. He blinked and looked down at the other man. 

McCree sat up, slipping his fingers free from Hanzo's folds and brought them to his mouth, suckling them free of the juices before giving the heir a playful wink. His erection bobbed, eager and hungry and red. "I say we give him a few minutes to breathe."

"Breathe?" Hanzo asked, his voice raspy and dark. His mind knew the answer before either man spoke. He felt Genji roll his hips, grinding his hard cock against Hanzo again. Hanzo moaned at the thought of both men on him, fucking him quick and sure. Both of them filling all his holes.

Genji chuckled. "Ever taken two men at once, Anija?"


End file.
